Worlds Divide
by StellarByDesign
Summary: Dacia Shale is Princess of Juraii, beloved by her father, and their people. Never having to want for anything, and always giving her people hope. When war is declared by a rivaling king, Snow, and Dacia is taken captive, how will her people react? Will they fight back? Or will they give up hope and accept their beloved princess's death? Cato/OOC (Rated M for future chapters)


Dacia heard the sounds of the bells signaling it was time to go home. Slipping her small feet into the delicate, ornate shoes, she lifted her skirts and begins the short journey back to her home. She always loved going out into the woods on the outskirts of the village her small palace was located in. She loved being able to be a part of her people. That was one thing her father made known throughout their vast kingdom, everyone was treated as equals. No one person was put below the others. It was a peaceful life, and she loved it.

The bells sounded again, "Surely it hasn't been an hour since they last rang." she whispered to herself as she started jogging.

When she got into town she noticed that no one was outside. The streets were bare, save for a mother ushering her children into their home and shutting the door. Something wasn't settling right with her. Something was wrong. The streets were always busy this time of day. Full of people scrambling to finish the days chores. But not today.

She heard shouts coming from the other end of the street, angry shouts. Dacia shed the delicate shoes that adorned her feet and began running towards the angered voices. Rounding a corner she came face to face with three men. All of which arguing with one another.

"We need to take our families and run!" The first man shouted at the others. "Panem has an army bigger than we could ever imagine. How will be able to protect our families from that?"

"But King Everett and Princess Dacia need us. We can't leave them at the first talk of war." The second man proclaimed stepping closer to the first man. "They haven't abandoned us, why should we leave them?"

"Because Jonah is right. We don't have the man power to defeat Snow if he decides to declare war." The third chimed in pointing at the first man. "So why sacrifice our wives and children along with ourselves?"

"What's all this nonsense about war?" Dacia chimed in holding her head high. "And don't lie to me. I heard you arguing from down the street."

"Princess, we didn't see you there." The first man, Jonah, said looking scared.

"I didn't ask if you saw me. I want to know why you are talking about war." Dacia said looking between the three men. "In the years my father has been on the throne, not once has anyone tried to declare war on us." As she finished talking the bells sounded again. "And why do the bells keep going off?" She asked puzzled.

"It's a signal to let everyone to know to be on high alert." The second man said. "The King of Panem wants your kingdom for his own. He has declared war, My Lady." He paused letting Dacia take in the information. "His Highness already knows, he's looking for you. He is evacuating the town knowing this is the first place Snow will strike."

Dacia looked around, letting the information sink in. Thanking the men, she turned on her heels and began sprinting towards her home. '_War?_' she thought to herself. '_There can't be war. Those men were right, we can't defend ourselves._'

Stopping just outside the doors of her palace, she tried to catch her breath. Once under control, she began walking to her father's throne room, giving the guards small smiles on her way. Pausing in front of the doors to the throne room, she took a deep breath, about to walk in when she heard hushed voices.

"So it's true then? Snow is sending his dogs out to take us?" She recognized her father's voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I heard him talking myself." A man said. "I came as quick as i could. They are about a day's ride away, maybe less, so there is time to get your soldiers together and get your daughter and the towns people to safety."

"I will be going nowhere. I will stand and fight with my people." Dacia said in a commanding voice walking in, looking the man right in his sea green eyes. "They have never let my father or I down, I won't let them down now."

"Dacia, please, calm your tounge. Finnick will be taking you to a safe place along with the towns people." Her father said pointing to the man. "I will not risk losing anyone, especially not you." He added walking over to her and placing his palm on her cheek.

"I had heard rumors around Panem about your beauty, but you my dear, are absolutely stunning." The man, Finnick, says with a sweeping bow. "It's such an honor to be in your company, Princess. I am Finnick Odair, your father's informant."

"Thank you Mr. Odair. But why have I never seen you around before?" Dacia asked looking intently at him. Sea green eyes stared back from a perfectly tanned face. His bronze hair swept back from his eyes. "I would have seen you around if you're as close to my father as you say." Stepping closer to him, the scent of sea water and the sun overwhelmed her senses.

"My dear, Finnick here is from Panem. He, like a few others from across Panem, does not like the way Snow runs things. He has been working for us for the last ten years." Her father said with a smile. "Relaying information to us on what has been going on." He took a few short steps and pulled a small stack of papers from the table top. "With his information, we have been able to prepare for an invasion from him." He said handing her the papers.

Written on each was lists of names. Followed by how they ranked in skills training and battle scenarios. Hundreds of names. Each on blurring into the next. "So we will have a fighting chance against the army of Panem?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Maybe. It will at least be enough to hold them off till we evacuate everyone within the village." Finnick said with a concerned look. "And enough time to get you out."

"Take her to pack a few things and get her out of the palace." Her father ordered. "And Finnick, make sure she stays alive. As long as she's alive, our people have hope." He added before taking Dacia into a warm embrack and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Dacia."

Finnick lead her out of the throne room and through the halls towards her chambers. Stopping just outside her door he motioned for her to enter. "I'll wait here. You pack a few essentials and change into something more suitable for travel."

Entering her room and closing the door, Dacia hurried to pack. Her father was right, she needed to live. As long as she survived, their people had hope. Pulling out a corsetted top with loose sleeves, a pair of leather trousers and her hunting boots she made ready to change her clothes. Unclipping the top three clasps of her bodice, she felt as if someone were watching her. Grabbing the knife she kept in and ankle sheath, she glanced around her room. Noticing that nothing was out of place.

Dacia took an offensive stance, poised to attack, when she heard someone begin to laugh quietly. "My you are jumpy, Princess." A man said striding into her room from the open doors leading to her balcony.

"What are you doing in my room?" She spat lashing out at him with her knife. He quickly side stepped her attack and drew his own weapon. "Answer me!" She demanded readying her knife once again.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He said knocking her weapon from her hand and holding his sword to her throat. "Before you scream I will warn you, I will kill you. And I will kill that traitor, Finnick, before anyone can save you." The man said stepping closer. She took the opportunity to get a good look at her attacker. Short blonde hair, brilliant, crystal blue eyes and a muscular build. "Like what you see, Princess?" He spat the princess part at her with a menacing smirk. She lunged at him with a growl. Grabbing at his shoulders and taking him to the floor with her.

"You will regret the day you came here." She said picking her knife up and managing a cut down his chest in the scuffle. He rolled and pinned her.

"No, Princess. It is you who will regret attacking me." He said drawing the hilt of his sword up and crashing it into the side of her skull. The last thing she saw before falling into the blackness, was his large hands lifting her. "And now you're coming with me."


End file.
